


Project Nike

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: the_deepbluesea, Embedded Images, Gen, River is Awesome, Spin-Off Show, Unofficial Sequel, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proprosal for a spin-off show in the Firefly/Serenity family. River finds out more about her past and the other girls who were there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Nike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge response for The_DeepBlueSea. The challenge was to create a spin-off show for a world you love, and I chose Firefly/Serenity.

  
  
Project Nike

A year after the events on Miranda, River awakens from a horrible nightmare. Between Simon's drugs, Mal's trust, and her duties as a pilot, she thought she had been getting better; this dream changed everything. In it, she sees for the first time the faces of the other girls, and she knows that she has to find them.

So, leaving her family and the ship she called home, River sets out to find the other experiments in Project Nike. In some respects, finding crazy girls who can take any opponent down isn't that hard. Finding ones who haven't already been found by the Reclamation Teams is considerably harder. But River has the dreams to guide her, and once she finds Alona, the dreams become stronger for both of them.

As each new member joins the group, the visions become stronger, so they know they're getting close to something. Unfortunately, the Reclamation Teams are getting closer too, two by two. Can the girls figure out what is happening in their minds in time?

Are they dreams? Memories? Another bit of sleeper programing? They don't know, but they're going to find out.

Victory will be theirs.

 

 **Character: Alona**  
 _Actress: Analeigh Tipton_  
Alona is from the same class as River and Heaven, and is the first one River finds. She's been living on a backwater moon, working as a member of a town protection squad, hiding her fits of violence as usefulness. She'd been experiencing the dreams for a few months, and has a few ideas to help River find the others. But – impossible as it sounds, given their powers – could she be hiding something from River?

**Character: Win Song**  
 _Actress: Jessica Jann_  
Win Song has been hiding in a small technology company's basement, hacking into their computers at night and searching for everything she can remember. She finds River and Alona and tracks them for a while before sending them a series of clues to find her that only another Experiment could decipher. Once they find her, they convince her to join them.

**Character: Heaven Dex**  
 _Actress: Hayley Marie Norman_  
Heaven Dex is the second Experiment that River finds. Choosing to hide under the belly of the beast, she has been living in the underworld of the Core, right under the Alliance's nose. Though the same age as the others, she has aged far more in the time since she escaped. Cynical and jaded, she at first refuses to join with Alona and River. However, when Win Song picks up some underworld chatter, the other three return just in time to save her from a Reclamation Team.

**Character: Roman** and **Character: Faric Sanders**  
 _Actress: Valerie Tian_ and _Actress: Jennifer Lawrence_  
Roman and Faric have been living together for a year when Win Song and River track them down. Neither one knows how they escaped, or if they even did; they simply woke up together in the dust on a border planet one day. The locals think they are witches, and after a few lynching parties were _discouraged_ away, they now mostly live as recluses. They have been having the visions longer than the others, and Alona supposes that it is because of their close proximity, as the visions are getting worse for everyone. There is a chance that the secret to these visions and the explanation for Roman and Faric's freedom are tied together, but the girls don't have much time left to solve it.

  



End file.
